Fire and Vendetta - Getting to Know
by Storyteller54
Summary: MarcusXZoe


**EL Tigre – Fire and Vendetta – getting to know**

Marcus lay in his bed with his arms behind his head and just stared at the ceiling. He didn't have his TV on. Or his radio wasn't even on. He yawned and turned over to take a nap. When he heard someone tap on his window.

"Go away Manny! I'm not in the mood for any stupid crap," Marcus said annoyed.

"Oh so you don't have enough time for me hmm?" Zoe said opening his window.

Marcus quickly turned around to see Zoe aka Black Cuervo come into his room and sat down on the bed with him.

"Z-Zoe, this is a surprise," he said smiling.

Zoe giggled "You shouldn't be all that surprised really. I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing,"

"Well isn't that nice of you,"

Zoe twirled her finger around his bed sheets and looked around his room. Marcus had a lot of Japanese scrolls on his walls. "Wow, you're really into Japanese culture are you?" she said.

"Well I got most of these from Japan. I spent some time in Japan and I really enjoyed it there," Marcus explained.

Zoe smiled rubbed her arm "So…Marcus, I was wondering if you wanted to do anything later?" Zoe asked

"Sure I'm up for anything,"

**In Miracle city **

Marcus and Zoe were heading down the side walk heading to where Zoe wanted to take Marcus.

"So Marcus, tell me about you," Zoe said smiling at Marcus.

"Well…I'm 16 years old. My ability is fire. I'm very skilled with a sword," Marcus explained.

"I see," Zoe said smiling and blushing "How long have you been using a sword?"

"Well…ever since I was 8 actually. Some things happened in my life and…well I don't really know how to explain it…nor do I really want to talk about it much,"

"Oh,"

They were both quit for a moment. Marcus looked over at Zoe and asked "So do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked.

"Well…I do have a brother," Zoe replied

"You do?"

Zoe nodded "but…he's not here in Miracle city. To be honest I don't know where he is," she explained.

"I see…hmm,"

"What about you? How is your family like?" she asked

"Well…both my mother and father are dead," Marcus explained.

Zoe looked at him in shock "I'm sorry…I didn't know,"

"Nah…it's ok. I have cousin I never knew I had. I met her a few months ago. She is something," Marcus laughed.

Zoe smiled "How is your home town like?"

"Well sometimes it's like Miracle city. But the bad guys are…well let's just say they are creative. The world government mostly takes care of them, when I left Miracle city a year ago to go back home and train. A lot of crazy stuff happened. And I and the world government don't really see eye to eye much."

"You…are teamed with the world government?"

"ahaha hell no. it's just times when I just happen to team up with them. William the leader is an interesting guy. He's strong as hell though. Rebecca, the world's greatest female swordsmen is actually one of the only people I can really talk too. There not bad people. Just our ways of dealing with things are very different."

"Your home town must be very difficult then." Zoe said sitting down on a bench next to Marcus.

"To be very honest…it is. I really try my best to help and keep people safe…but there's always something there to try and hurt the people I care about. Miracle city to me is a very relaxing place. Minus the crazy crime that happens here daily. But its paradise,"

Zoe giggled "you are a very interesting person Marcus," she said smiling.

"And handsome to add," he said smiling.

"Nah not really, I've seen more handsome people that look better then you,"

Marcus flinched and smirked "ah Zoe you wound my heart," he said putting his hand to his chest.

Zoe then put her hand on his hand and looked away. Marcus looked down at her hand and then looked at her.

"Umm…" Zoe tried to say something but couldn't. Marcus chuckled and smiled.

"Don't know what to do huh?" he said with a short laugh.

"No…I can't," Zoe said getting up from the bench. "I…I just,"

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked getting up as well.

"I shouldn't be doing this…I shouldn't be feeling this way anymore,"

Marcus looked at her puzzled "what do you mean?"

Zoe clinched her fist. She thought back to when she liked Manny only to find out it was all a lie. Those feelings of being hurt came back to her. Could thought to herself…could she really trust her feelings again? She didn't want to be hurt the way she did before.

"This…this was a mistake Marcus…I'm sorry!" Zoe said as she started to run off.

"H-Hey!" Marcus shouted holding his hand out. Zoe then went into an ally pressing a button on her wrist transforming herself into black cuervo and flying off.

Marcus watched as she flew away. Wondering what was going through her mind. Did he do something wrong he thought. Did he say something wrong? Those questions were going through his head.

"Zoe…" Marcus whispered. Marcus puts his hands in pocket and turned and walked home.

The air got a lot colder on the walk home.

**A/N you know. The more I write out the fire and vendetta stories, the more I love the paring. I mean come on you got to admit it's really cute. Oh and by the way if you are wondering why it's not chapter based story. Is because I want this archive to grow in stories, it's really starting to get to me how all of sudden we are 506 then drop to 504. Whoever it is deleting story's. I demand you halt! Or stop! Or whatever, I only planned on doing one fire and vendetta story. But hey! I'm going to keep it up! Anyway see you all later on EL Tigre the new adventures! Episode 5 is almost done! When I find out what I want to put! PEACE EL TIGRE FANS! **


End file.
